Teaching isn't what it's cracked up to be
by Dexxy
Summary: Kairi tries to teach Sora and Riku what they missed while they were on their journey. Does it go well for her? Only one way to find out Read and Review!


Teaching isn't what its cracked up to be

A/N: This is Lady Toboe with another story. It might progress out of a oneshot if I get enough reviews but if not it will stay a oneshot anyway I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters just the story plot…. Anyways please enjoy and critism is much wanted just not flames.

It was a fine, summer day. The clouds in the sky were as white as ever and the ocean a sparkling blue as the sun reflected off of the water. The trees on the island were waving gently in the wind until a disturbance caused them to shake abruptly. 

The cause of the disturbance was a boy about 15 with spiky brown hair, big black shoes, and a boyish grin on his face.

"Hey you guys, I found one, its over here." He called as he pointed to one of the branches on a nearby tree. "Sora, are you telling me you found a coconut instead of a papou fruit like a I asked?" A girl about the same age as the boy, said as she caught up with him gasping for breath.

The girl was about a foot or two shorter then Sora, and had red straight hair. She plopped down at the foot of the tree and tried to catch her breath. 

"Awww Kairi I'm sorry. The sun was shining in my eyes and I mistook it for the fruit." Sora said as he sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and linked it with his and gave her his boyish grin again as his dark blue eyes sparkled at her. She looked at the sea and leaned in close to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Sora, can I ask you something?" she asked as she looked up with her blue eyes to meet his. 

"Hmmm?" was his reply.

"How would you like me to be your teacher? Of course I'll teach Riku too, but I wanted to run it by you first." She said as her eyes pleaded with him. He sighed and looked up at the clouds rolling slowly over the horizon.

"Fine, but only till we've caught up to you." She glowed as she heard his answer. She flung her arms around his neck and knocked him over in a tight bear hug. He struggled after a few minutes cause he couldn't breathe. She finally let go and smiled. 

"Thank you so much Sora." She shook her head from side to side, getting the sand out of her hair. "I'll teach you until I think your caught up." She said. He chuckled and stood up. He turned around and faced her with an arm stretched out to help her up.

"Come on Kairi, let's go home, you can tell Riku tomorrow since he went home for the night." He smiled at her while the now setting sun caught the water and glittered. She took his hand and he pulled her up. She dusted herself off and smiled back. 

They went to the boats that were their only means of transportation on and off the island. As Sora rowed, Kairi looked up at the set of stars that had appeared and sighed.

"Sora do you ever think about getting off this island again?" She asked sadly. 

"I do sometimes but you know I wouldn't go without you or Riku there by my side. Why do you ask?" He answered still rowing. She sighed again but stayed quiet. As they neared the dock, they saw a shadowy figure that quickly turned into a boy a year older then Sora and Kairi. He had snowy white hair that was down to his shoulders and was a foot or two taller then Sora. Sora waved then finished rowing to the dock. The boy helped Kairi out of the boat and she gave him a hug. Sora tied up the boat and gave the boy a high five.

"Hey Riku, I thought that you went home for the day." Sora said as he started walking down the dock to his house. Riku just shrugged and hugged Kairi back. She let go and stepped back a bit. 

"Riku, I forgot, I want to ask you something." He nodded in her direction for her to continue with her question. Kairi clasped her hands together. "How would you like me to be your teacher? Since you've been gone for a year and missed a lot of stuff, I thought I could help with at least this. So how bout it. Are you in?" She asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

He picked her up, spun her around, and then set her back on her feet. He shrugged and said as he walked away, "Sure why not. It will give me a chance to surpass Sora anyway, so how bout we start tomorrow." He waved and walked on down the path. She turned and looked at Sora and got an evil grin as she took his hand pulled him to his house. She then shoved him inside and shut the door in his face.

"Get some sleep and be up early tomorrow." She yelled through the door.

Sora blinked trying to figure out what had just happened. He shrugged then went to his room where his dinner stood waiting for him on a chair. He picked it up and carried it to his bed and ate in silence while thinking of how it would turn out tomorrow. He then set the bowl aside and got underneath his covers.

His room was a typical teenager's room. Clothes scattering the floor, covers on the bed not made. Sora slid under the covers and turned off his lamp that was beside the bed. He then drifted off into a deep sleep until the next morning when he was rudely awakened by the sound of someone banging on his door. 

"Who is it?" he called out and was surprised as Kairi broke the door down and yelled "Sora get your lazy butt up! It's time for you to get up and get moving. NOW!" 

He just put his pillow over his head to try to drown out her voice but to no avail. She loomed over him with a pipe that she had found on the ground before coming to his house. "Get out of that bed now or else this pipe is going to be in your head." She growled. He quickly got up and walked slowly towards her, with his arms stretched to grab the pipe from her before she could do any damage to anything or anyone for that matter. She let him have it without a fight. She shoved a package in his outstretched arms then sat at the foot of his bed. 

"Awww Kairi, you shouldn't have." He said as he opened it. "Kairi, you really shouldn't have." He said with a disappointed look on his face as he saw what was inside. He held it up and looked it up and down with complete disgust. What he was holding up was a blue jacket with a white shirt complete with a tie tied around the hanger along with blue khaki shorts to match. He also had knee high blue socks and his black shoes. Riku came into the room holding the same horrid clothes.

"Uhhh Kairi is this some sort of joke?" Both guys asked as they set the clothes aside. She grabbed the clothing and took the shirt off the hanger and tried to put it over Sora's head. He moved away and finished putting over his head. He finished putting the uniform on and looked at himself in the mirror. Riku also finished putting the uniform on but not before shooing Kairi out of the room so he could dress in peace. The only thing that gave Sora and Riku any trouble was the tie. They had to call Kairi in to help them and before they knew it, they were out the door and on their way to the dreaded school.

Sora kept fiddling with his tie while Riku kept flirting with the girls. Kairi dragged them to an empty classroom and sat them in the two front seats and then faced the board. "Hi students, my name is Ms. Higurashi. I will be your teacher from here on out." She explained while writing on the board. Sora looked her up and down and started to daydream. Kairi took a ruler out of one of the drawers of the desk and walked over to Sora's desk and rapped the ruler lightly. Sora jumped a little at the noise but quickly recovered and snapped to attention.

"Sora, pay attention and quit dozing off. I'm doing this for a reason you know. I should be paid for this but I'm not. SO QUIT WASTING MY TIME!" She said angrily. "Yes Kairi." Sora said, rolling his eyes. Kairi rapped the ruler across the desk again. "It's yes Ms. Higurashi to you. Now repeat after me, yes Ms. Higurashi." She said waving her hand giving him the signal that it was ok for him to repeat after her. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi." He repeated through gritted teeth. He heard a snicker and glance a look over at Riku's direction and saw that Riku had his mouth covered but his shoulders indicated that he was indeed laughing. Kairi didn't seem to notice as she went back to stand in front of the board. She put some math problems on the board, and then pointed to Riku.

" Okay Riku, can you solve at least one of these very easy problems?" Kairi asked in a stern voice. Riku walked over to the board and took the piece of chalk that Kairi handed him. "Ok, let's see. I know this. You do this, and this, and this." Riku whispered to himself as he solved the problem in a concentrated voice. After he was done, he stepped away from the board, handed the chalk back to Kairi, dusted his hands, and went back to his seat. Kairi looked over the problem then frowned. "Riku this was a simple problem. You made it all complicated. It was a simple addition problem. This is not adding. This is not ymx b problem. Sora will you please solve this for me? Correctly if its humanly possible for you." She said in an irritated tone.

Sora groaned but got up and went to the board with chalk in hand. He stuck his tongue to the side of his mouth with he thought. He then wrote an answer beside the problem, went to his seat. Kairi glanced at the answer then sat at her desk and banged her head against it. She stopped after a few seconds, took a deep breath, and then got back up in the front of the classroom. "Sora." She said calmly. "The problem was 454 1091 and the answer is 1545. NOT, I THINK THE TEACHER IS HOT!" She yelled as she lost her temper. Sora looked up at her and shrugged. "I was just solving the problem. No need to get mad."

Her hands clenched into fists and she almost slugged him but she stopped herself. "That was not the correct answer." She explained quietly, making herself calm down long enough to answer. Sora gave her his boyish grin hoping that it would get him off the hook. She rubbed her temples as a huge migraine came to claim home in her head.

" You guys are so frustrating to teach. How am I ever going to get anywhere at this rate." She sighed and opened the door, walked through it, and closed it behind her. "I'm going the bathroom." She called behind her. Sora looked over at Riku and him shrug his shoulders. "I didn't know we were being difficult. Let's try harder to please her this time." Riku tried hard to hold back a laugh but couldn't. Sora stared at him in shock. "I'm being serious." He said quietly as his face turned bright red. "I know that's why I'm laughing because you, Sora, the one who is never serious, is in fact, serious." Riku said between peals of laughter.

Just then Kairi came through the door. Her stone-cold glare sent shivers up both the boys' backs. "Ummm Ms. Higurashi?" Sora stammered. "Yes what is it Sora?" Her reply was also cold. "Can you give us another chance with some more problems?" He asked questionably. She handed the chalk to Sora and then watched as he walked up, looked at the board, solved the problem, then went back to his desk. After he had taken his seat again, she looked up and was surprised at what she saw. He had actually written a correct answer. 

"Very good Sora. You got it correct. I'm actually surprised." Sora beamed with pride. Kairi clasped her hands together and gave Sora a huge yellow star shaped papou fruit. Sora's mouth watered as his sparkling blue eyes landed on the fruit. He greedily stuffed it in his mouth. His mouth looked like a hot water balloon. Kairi looked at him and shook her head. "God" she muttered, " What did I ever see in him?" She looked him up and down. "Huh, now that I think about it, he's got such cute eyes and his hair is sexy the way it's so brown and pointy." She quickly cleared her head of all thought. "I'm the teacher and he is my student." She said unknowingly out loud. Both Riku and Sora looked up from their desks. 

"Kairi, oops I mean Ms. Higurashi, are you feeling ok?" They both asked in unison. She turned beet red and stammered. "Umm yeah I am. Anyway its time for lunch. Get out of here and come back in about thirty minutes." She turned around and tried to get her blush under control. "Ok then." Riku and Sora said and walked out of the room. As soon as they shut the door, Sora turned to Riku. "Hey Riku, where's the lunchroom anyway?"

A/N: That's it. Like I said if I get enough reviews that people like it and want more chapters then it will be done if not then what you see is what you get…Though I hope you guys want more chapters 


End file.
